yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Neviril
Neviril is the protagonist of the yuri series Simoun. The leader of Chor Tempest. Charismatic, refined and polite. She was the piloting partner and lover of a girl named Amuria, they became regarded as the best Simoun Sibylla duo in existence, but when Amuria died she was removed from her position as Regina. Dominura took over as Regina from that point onward. Neviril's PTSD improved, however, as she began to become good friends with a new recruit, Aer. She fell in love with Aer in the end. Yuri Feats *Despite her being the best auriga in the entire country, she accepted Aer to be the auriga and she as the sagitta. Then in the sunset of the same day she kissed her to fly higher in the sky with Aer. *Even though she had no desire to choose another partner, she shows up at 3 o'clock in the pool to pick her partner among the Chor Tempest Sibyllae. *Whether to go to the Spring, or to keep flying the Simoun were the hardest choice for her to make, she realized that she had to make a decision, but whichever choice she makes, it feels like it will be a betrayal for Amuria and Paraietta, that's what's been bothering her. *Pairing with Mamiina is what she can't accept, even though the vice chairman insisted on her having Mamiina as a pair and roommate, she said that pairs forms naturally, and only when both partners agree. *After the highland priestess gave her life in a destructive plot against the Arcus Prima (the ship the Sibyllae lives in), she realized that she had to make her choice, to return fighting along the Chor Tempest paired with Aer, the girl she have picked to be her pair. Aer and she are completely different in every way, but in one respect, they're just the same. *The Simoun she and Amuria used to pilot is now repaired for her and her new pair Aer, giving her a kiss inaugurating her as Sibylla Aurea's Auriga from now on. * She thought Aer resemble her former partner Amuria with her courageous work on the battlefield and brutal honesty and optimism made Neviril fall in love with her as well. *She consoled Aer emotionally at episode 20 as she sat next to her and held her hand. *She kissed many girls for activation of the simoun like Vyura and Kaim, and especially Aer. *She sat next to Aer in bed at night in their discourse of the door to the new world matter would be closed if they would be disbanded. *She noticed the smallest details of Aer's appearance more than anyone as she mentions with a blushing face how small the size of Aer's hands. *In Ubel operation mission to transport the soldiers, she kissed Aer in a night view. *She suppose that Amuria and Aer is the same, in that they were never looking at her, Aer made her see the truth, to both of them she is just a tool, a tool to take them higher, after she thought that she've made a big mistake, she appealed to Paraietta to be with her with tears. *The proof that she started to develop romantic feelings for Aer is a kiss she gave her on the lips while they were flying together and drawing lines in the Maaju pool. *While she was dancing with Paraietta under a red moonlighted hall, she said that it isn't as if she opened her heart to Aer, but facing her is like facing Amuria, and doing that has forced her to face herself, that's what she was afraid of, she was just running away. *When Amuria died, she guessed at that moment, her heart died with her, for she have been hurting Paraietta's feelings, and pushing Aer away, but despite everything, she can't shed even a single tear, she just live on with her heart dead inside her. *The lesson she taught Alty instead of getting stronger through Kaim's embrace, the right way is only when both of them are strong can they really embrace each other. *In the sunset, she said to Aer that she wants to know what happened to Amuria, and she wants to see her again, those are her true feelings. but, unpredictable she continued to say that the one who she loves is Aer, she loves her, who strives for life despite in spite of death, she loves Aer, who saved her from the darkness, she's scared of going to another world, but if Aer is with her she won't fear anything. She just thought that she should tell Aer about that, or she just wanted to tell her. *The reason why she didn't choose Aer, it wasn't because she didn't want to betray Paraietta again, it was simply an excuse to protect her own feelings, she just wanted to be a good girl, "She was chosen as a pair to complete the Emerald Ri Maajon", "she is their tool" she convinced herself that Amuria and Aer chose her for those reasons, but she realized that she was wrong, that she was the one who was attracted to their unwavering pursuits of their dreams, she have realized that they're purer than herself, in that they're not afraid of getting hurt, so she have decided to live true to her feelings, including her love for Aer. *Through the barrier of the wall, she send a kiss of love to Aer. *To the place where she and Aer can be free, they performed the ultimate skill the Emerald Ri Maajon to travel to another world becoming the Eternal Maidens. *Back when she first met Aer, she had no idea that a time would come, when they would be looking at each other romantically. *To mean so much to Paraietta she is happy. *Previously she didn't fly a Simoun because she's lost one of her wings, Amuria. *When Aer fell from a certain bush while staring at her, there was a feeling of anxiety and worry which made her wipe her face using a handkerchief. *Her chest tightens with the feeling that could never reach Amuria in her dreams, she couldn't ask her who they'd be fighting against, she knew that once she asked her, she might realize that she wasn't the sort of person who could fly with Amuria. *Staring at Aer's sleeping face in their room, she noticed that for that moment she looked like she could fly anywhere, but the moment she sleeps she just looks like a little baby bird, it gave her the desire to stroke her hair. *She told Aer she could stay with her in her room, to sleep in an open bed in that room. *While Aer is staring at the beautiful sky, she held her stretched hand looking at her lovingly from behind with a white feather came to her grasp. *Sympathizing with what Aer is feeling in viewing the beautiful sky is one of her things she can, but every time she looks up at the sky, she remember the same thing, and then she can't help wondering what would have happened to her if she hadn't let go of Amuria's hand. *Always she could feel Paraietta wrapping her in her arms, for Paraietta is willing to accept her the way she is at that time, she thought that it was for the best, but she doesn't think it was the right choice to let go of Amuria's hand and couldn't take Aer's, so she ran to see Aer, unknowingly if she'll accept her after what she said, but she wants to tell her how she feels, just like Aer did for her. *She thought that she wasn't worthy of flying with Aer, because she doesn't want Aer to end up like her, when she lost Amuria, she lost her reason for flying as well, she doesn't want that to happen to her, and she just wants her to follow her own path, and she doesn't wants Aer to be controlled by her. *The prayer she said with Aer is that they each be the sort of person that the others can be proud of, and she may be a person that can be with Aer. *Compassionately she hugged Aer when she cried, admitting that she is scared too, and didn't know if she should take Aer's hand, she loved Amuria, but she could never take her hand, she fears that she might end up hurting Aer the same way she hurt her, but if she doesn't wrestle with that part of herself, she'll never be able to be with anyone especially Aer. *In the manga Simoun magical biyuden, after she found Amuria is alive in the state of remergion drunken, she hugged her crying and decided to take revenge for her, and win the Emerald Simoun to heal her. After using the Emerald Simoun on Amuria the golden pair have been revived. *For meeting Aer she is very grateful, because if it wasn't for Aer, she would still be depressed right now. Galllery EP37589_1305179.jpg Passionate hug.jpg Holding hands.jpg 35897-1056675606.jpg 35897-1069956445.jpg 35897-1567158608.jpg 35897-1817589083.jpg 35897-1951700695.jpg 35897-364974031.jpg 35897-607895677.jpg Anime_37608_788204.jpg Videotogif 2017.12.21 10.16.45.gif EP37607_1105938.jpg Videotogif 2018.01.01 19.52.45.gif Videotogif 2017.12.25 20.09.36.gif E023.jpg O021.jpg O022.jpg B038.jpg Category:Characters Category:Simoun Category:Romantic